Mello's Prank
by demondog-alchemist
Summary: in his Wammy days, Mello liked to pull pranks. specifically on his childhood rival, Near. this is a story about a night when Mello decided to find out if the 'hand in warm water' trick actually workss. one-shot, mello/near. WARNING: omorashi/watersports


The hallways were pitch dark as a young blonde boy creeped along the hallways of Wammy's house, chuckling darkly to himself.

"This is gonna be good….it's time that stupid Near got what he deserved…" he muttered angrily to himself. Mello's anger had been building all day since just that very morning; first, during primary classes, Near had scored just a number of points higher than he on a homework assignment. Then, in secondary classes, he'd scored another higher mark, this time on a quiz they had taken a few days before that Mello was certain he'd beaten him in. but no. every time he thought he'd come close to defeating the little cotton-ball boy, he came up short by just a few points. A tiny percentage. A small margin. Well, no more of that. He was fed up with constantly losing; tonight, he was going to get the child back. If he couldn't beat Near in grades, he could always beat him in craft and cunning, and of course skullduggery.

The water in the bowl he held sloshed slightly as he crept along the silent Halls of Wammy's house, searching for the other boy's room. It was three in the morning, so naturally the child would be asleep. Unless he didn't sleep and stayed up all hours of the night pouring over some textbook… but as Mello approached the door that was his he saw this wasn't the case. There was no light under the door, and however smart Near may be he certainly didn't have night vision on top of it all. Mello was slightly surprised when the handle turned in his hand; he'd brought along some small trinkets to try and jimmy the lock with had it been sealed, and now found no use for them. The bastard, he realized upon silently entering the room, was one of the fortunates who had an entire room to himself, unlike Mello who shared a room with a boy named Matt. Well, it was possible Near's roommate had just left the house, as there was an empty bed on the other side that was obviously uninhabited, but still…that bastard!

Mello had been walking through the dark, unlit halls for so long his eyes had adjusted so he had a reasonable deal of vision, but even if he didn't he would have easily spotted Near; he was so pale and wearing so much white clothing he nearly glowed in the dark. He was curled up in a soft ball on his bed, chest rising and falling slowly with his breathing as he slept. He didn't snore; hell, he barely made any noise at all. If it wasn't for that steady rise and fall, Mello might think him dead. As he moved closer, he was able to take the other child's face in; his eyes closed softly and his mouth slightly open, the blonde couldn't suppress the thought that the other was somehow…cute. He pushed the thought away as suddenly as it had come; certainly his rival wasn't cute! He was an asshole! A total jerk with no consideration for the feelings of others! A robot! Certainly not cute. Mello shoved the thought aside angrily, moving closer so he could gently lift one of Near's limp hands without waking him and setting the bowl of warm water on the floor by the bed, setting his hand down into it. Luckily, the beds at Wammy's were relatively low and Near's whole hand was easily submerged in the bowl.

For a moment, as he watched the boy, he almost felt foolish. There was no scientific evidence backing up his plan, and he didn't usually rely on things without a firm foundation. All he had to go on was Matt's suggestion, and this was it. The redhead had told Mello putting Near's hand in warm water would cause him to wet the bed uncontrollably, but he wasn't seeing any sign of that yet. The only reason he had trusted the gamer in the first place was because he generally knew a lot more than he did when it came to the science of pranking.

As he was cursing his roomate's stupidity in giving him a faulty plan for revenge, Near began to stir. He didn't wake up, but his peaceful little face started to scrunch up slightly in discomfort as his cheeks flushed slightly. Mello immediately stopped his train of thought and trained his eyes on Near intently. As he watched, the slightly younger boy gave a slight squirm, moving his legs slightly so they were crossed. Mello felt his cheeks heat up slightly, but chalked it up to being excited his paln was working. There was no denying it; the way the child prodigy's face had that look of discomfort, and his legs were tensed, it was obvious he had to go. Mello bit his bottom lip softly as he leaned in, heart racing.

"C-come on…." The words tumbled from his lips, nearly of their own accord. He thought fleetingly that he was far too into this before a soft, nearly inaudible hissing sound drifted through the air. Slowly, the groin of Near's white pants began to dampen as the child let a little out. The slight dampness between his legs began to sprea rather quickly once it started though, and Mello had to bite his tongue to avoid making any noise when Near let out a soft, breathy moan of relief. The dampness, now much more a puddle than just a damp spot, ran down the white fabric of his pajama pants, making the white fabric see-through and stick to his slender, smooth legs.

Mello let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he took in the sight of his rival, his worst enemy, shamelessly wetting the bed in front of him. Near's grip on his pillow, which had been tight as he struggled to contain himself, was now limp and relaxed as his flow began to die down. By now a slight puddle had run down the insides of his thighs and surrounded the backs of his legs, making him shiver slightly with the cold as his wet white clothing clung to him. His dark black eyes slowly began to bat open, however, and that's when Mello's heart froze. He ran out of the room as soon as possible at the first sign of movement from the boy. Once outside, he sunk to the floor outside Near's door.

Near rubbed at his eyes sleepily with his dry hand, yawning slightly as he tried to figure out what had woken him up. When he shifted and felt the wetness sourround his lower body, however, a soft pink blush rose to his pale cheeks. "W-wha…..?" he mumbled in embarrassment, swining his slender legs over the side of the bed and putting his hands between his slightly spread legs, looking down at himself to assess the damage. "H-how….. d-did i…..?" he asked softly, biting his bottom lip softly. It had been forever since he'd wet the bed…that was such a childish thing to do, and he was no longer a child for certain. But, it was then that he noticed the bowl full of water by his feet…..

Mello's heart pounded as he sat by the wall to Near's room, cheeks still flushed from watching the child wet his bed. Much as he wanted to, and he certainly did, he couldn't shake the thought that seeing that was the cutest thing he'd ever witnessed. Slowly, he got to his feet and began to creep away from Near's bedroom, and only once did he fleetingly think his pants weren't nearly so tight on his way there….


End file.
